narutofantasyrpgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kapitel 6: Von Rache besessen
Kapitel 6 ...und sah direkt in Sasuke's Augen. Dieser hatte schon sein Mangekyou aktiviert und blickte ihn hasserfüllt an. "Amaterasu!", rief der Sensei diesmal und schoss pechschwarze Flammen in seine Richtung. Er aber wollte es mit Amaterasu kontern. Daraufhin legte Sasuke einen Zahn zu. "Enton: Kagutsuchi!", rief er und änderte die Form der Flammen. Sie formten sich zu Pfeile, die mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu raste. Doch dieser nutzte die Kraft des Rinnegan's und absorbierte die Pfeile. Bevor er aber zum Angriff kam, erschien ein Ninja neben ihn und flüsterte den Augensammler etwas zu. "Ich glaube unsere Arbeit ist hier getan. Wir haben endlich die Schriftrolle.", sprach jetzt der Anführer der Angreifer und löste sich in Rauch auf. Bevor Sasuke noch realisieren konnte, was das zu bedeuten hatte, kamen schon die nächsten Gegner. Es war nur ein Ninja, der vom Aussehen her sehr stark sein musste. Jetzt trat Takeshi zu seinem Sensei und machte sich Kampfbereit. "Sensei, ich glaube nicht, dass er ein Verbündeter ist.", sprach der Schüler. Daraufhin zog Sasuke sein Kusanagi aus der Schwertscheide heraus. Als sie zum Angriff übergehen wollten, hörten sie ein Geräusch hinter ihnen. Hiryu war aufgestanden. Er stand völlig in Flammen gehüllt und seine Augen spiegelten eine Emotion aus, die er noch nie gespürt hatte. Es war ein eiskalter Blick der aus purem Zorn bestand. Seine Haare hingen ihm wirr im Gesicht und er hatte dieses dämonische Lächeln aufgesetzt. Jeder der ihn im jetzigen Zustand sehen würde, würde ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Sogar Sasuke erschrak bei seinem Anblick. Die pechschwarzen Flammen liessen ihn noch bedrohlicher wirken. Der Gegner rannte schliesslich an Takeshi und Sasuke vorbei und wollte Hiryu angreifen, doch dabei sah er direkt in die Augen des Dämonen... Der feindliche Ninja lag auf dem Boden. "Wo bin ich hier?", fragte er sich. Er befand sich in einem blutroten Raum, der am Ende eine grosse Türe besass. Auf der Tür prangte ein riesiges Sharingan. Plötzlich wurde es ihm unglaublich kalt. Der Ninja hörte Stimmen die er nicht zuordnen konnte. Doch langsam erkannte er es. Es waren Schreie aus purer Angst und Verzweiflung. Und sie wurden sogar immer lauter. "Hör endlich auf mit dem. Es ist nur ein Gen-Jutsu." Doch die Stimmen hörten nicht auf. Im Gegenteil. Sie wurden jetzt unerträglich. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden brach der Gegner zusammen. Sasuke betrachtete das Spektakel. Der Feind hatte einfach angefangen zu schreien und war schliesslich ohnmächtig geworden. "Das Iatsu Sharingan.", murmelte er. Er kannte diese Technik gut, da er sie auch häufig einsetzte, doch seit wann beherrschte er es? Sasuke hatte es ihm noch nie beigebracht. Während der Gegner regungslos auf den Boden lag, formte er die Fingerzeichen für das Chidori. Wieder vermischte sich das Amaterasu mit dem Chidori. Gnadenlos stiess er seine Hand in die Brust des kampfunfähigen Ninja's und tötete ihn somit. Hiryu lächelte immer noch. Anscheinend hatte er Spass daran gefunden, ihn so zu quälen. Doch in der nächsten Sekunde brach der Uchiha selber zusammen. Langsam erwachte Hiryu aus seiner Ohnmacht. Es waren Umrisse von Menschen zu sehen. Er war wieder in ihr Zimmer und lag auf dem Bett. Langsam erkannte er die Person, die neben ihm sass. Es war sein Sensei. "Wo sind die anderen?", war das erste was Hiryu fragte. "Akira und Sakura sind im Nebenzimmer und heilen Takeshi. Ihn hat es ziemlich schwer erwischt." Als nächstes was ihm in den Sinn kam spuckte er auch gleich raus. "Und die Karte?" Sasuke blickte ihn vielsagend an und schüttelte danach den Kopf. Hiryu stand auf und spähte durch die Fenster. Das ganze Dorf war verwüstet worden. Überall lagen Trümmern von Gebäuden und vieles mehr. Einer der einzigen Gebäuden was übrig blieb, war der Kageturm. "Was ist mit dem Kazekagen?", fragte jetzt Hiryu und reckte sich schon. "Keine Sorge. Er ist heil davon gekommen und seine Geschwister auch.", gab Sasuke beruhigend zurück. "Wir werden heute noch nach Konoha aufbrechen und beantragen Verstärkung für den Wiederaufbau Suna’s. Ausserdem finden die Chunin-Examen bald statt.", erklärte Sasuke. "Wann sind sie denn?", fragte Hiryu. "Schon in einem Monat. Wenn du willst kann ich euch drei dort anmelden lassen. Aber nur wenn du willst." Ein knappes "Ok" war die Antwort und schon stand Hiryu auf. Er ging durch die Tür und liess den Sensei alleine. *Dieser Junge verspürt nach dreifachem Anwenden des Chidori’s immer noch keine Schmerzen im Arm. Eigentlich soll dieses Jutsu den Arm stark beanspruchen. Ich glaube, wenn er so immun gegen das ist, werde ich ihn noch weitere Jutsus dieser Art beibringen.*, dachte Sasuke und legte sich eine Weile hin. (Paar Stunden später) Inzwischen war es schon dunkel geworden und die Reisenden hatten schon die Zelte raus gepackt und sich am Lagerfeuer gemütlich gemacht. Es herrschte unheimliche Stille und natürlich auch Langeweile. Takeshi war halb am eindösen, Akira war schon eingenickt und Hiryu kämpfte gegen die Ermüdung. Schliesslich stand er auf und verschwand hinter den Bäumen. Er wollte noch einen kleinen Spaziergang machen. Während er lief starrte er in Gedanken versunken auf den Boden, als etwas funkelndes seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Irgendetwas leuchtete auf dem Boden. Hiryu bückte sich und nahm den Gegenstand in die Hand. Es war eine Art von Kristall. Als er mit den Fingerspitzen an den Stein dran kam, durchflutete ihn ein paar Bilder. Er sah sich selbst, wie er gerade dabei war, Konoha anzugreifen. Doch der Hiryu in den Bildern sah anders aus. Er war viel... grösser und war ungefähr im Alter von 18 bis 20 Jahren. Hiryu formte einen einzigen Fingerzeichen und erschuf eine riesige Feuerwand, die rasend schnell auf Konoha zu raste. Auf dem Weg dorthin zerstörte es alles, was ihm in die Quere kam. Schliesslich erreichte es die Stadtmauern und riss sie nieder. Die Bilder verschwanden wieder. Aus Reaktion wollte Hiryu den Stein wegwerfen, doch er hielt sich zurück. Vielleicht würde er es irgendwann gebrauchen können. Schnell liess er den Kristall in seine Hosentasche gleiten und trat wieder zum Lagerfeuer. "Was hast du da gefunden?", fragte Sakura und schaute ihn fragend an. "Nichts.", antwortete Hiryu etwas zu kühl und verschwand in seinem Zelt. Schnell legte er sich hin und nickte nach wenigen Minuten schon ein. Während er schlief kamen aber wieder diese schrecklichen Bilder. Hiryu wälzte sich umher und versuchte durch Kopfschütteln die Bilder loszuwerden. Aber es half nicht. (Zeitsprung) Endlich hatten sie Konoha erreicht. Wie schön es doch ist wieder hier zu sein, dachten Takeshi und Akira. Wie immer hatte aber Hiryu seine emotionslose Maske auf und starrte Geistesabwesend in die Richtung des Dorfes. Als sie näher kamen erkannten sie Ken, der schon auf sie wartete. "Nii-san. Wieso hatte es so lange gedauert?", fragte der kleine Bruder und funkelte ihn böse an. "Lange Geschichte.", erklärte Hiryu knapp und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. *Hiryu lächelt. Irgendwas ist hier falsch.*, dachte Akira und betrachtete ihn. *Aber irgendwie sieht er schon süss aus, wenn er lächelt.*, schwärmte sie, ohne zu realisieren was sie da gerade dachte.*Ich glaube ich fange an zu spinnen.*, dachte Akira, ohne den Blick auf den lächelnden Hiryu zu unterbrechen. "Ach ja, Nii-san. Kento war noch bei uns. Er sagte du solltest dich heute Abend mit ihm im Wald treffen.", erzählte Ken. Daraufhin legte Hiryu einen Arm um seinen kleinen Bruder und ging mit ihm zusammen den Weg nach Hause. "Und wo sollen wir jetzt hin?", fragte Akira und Sakura zeigte auf den Kageturm. Kakashi stand an seinem Bürofenster, als jemand anklopfte. "Herein!", rief er ohne sich umzudrehen. Sasuke, Sakura und Akira traten in das Büro des Hokagen und verbeugten sich. "Wir erstatten Bericht.", sprach Sakura. "Während unseren Aufenthalts in Sunagakure wurde das Dorf angegriffen. Die Angreifer wurden vertrieben, aber das Dorf wurde zerstört. Wir müssen Verstärkung für den Wiederaufbau schicken." Kakashi nickte und nahm seine Tasse Tee in die Hand. Sakura fuhr fort. "Und sie haben die Schriftrolle." Gerade als sie das ausgesprochen hatte und der Hokage einen Schluck von seinem Tee nahm, hustete er es wieder aus. "Das ist gar nicht gut.", murmelte er. Es herrschte eine Weile Stille, bis Sasuke das Thema wechselte, um die niedrige Stimmung zu heben."In einem Monat sind doch die Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen. Ich schlage für die Teilnahme meine drei Schützlinge vor.", sprach der Uchiha und holte drei Akten heraus. Kakashi nickte und nahm sie in die Hand. "Bist du dir sicher, Sasuke? Sie sind gerade mal eine Woche in deinem Team." "Ja, aber bis zu den Auswahlprüfungen dauert es noch vier Wochen. Und ausserdem haben die drei schon mehr als bewiesen, dass sie für das bereit sind." Schüler und Sensei diskutierten weiter, während Sakura und Akira vor Ungeduld nach draussen stampften. Die Uchiha Brüder sassen beide Zuhause am Sofa. Es war so langweilig wie immer. "Nii-san. Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen. Kommst du mit zum Fluss?", fragte Ken urplötzlich und zog schon ungeduldig an Hiryu's Ärmeln. "Na klar.", gab er als Antwort zurück und liess sich von seinem kleinen Bruder mitziehen. Am Fluss angekommen stellten sich die beiden Brüder auf einem Holzsteg. "Was wolltest du mir zeigen?", fragte Hiryu neugierig. "Während du weg warst, habe ich zusammen mit Karashi und Kento-san trainiert. Schau mal." Ken nahm tief Luft. Schnell formte er Fingerzeichen. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu." Ken pustete einen riesigen Feuerball aus, was Hiryu sehr überraschte. Er selber brauchte Monate für diese Technik und Ken hatte sie nur in einer Woche gemeistert. Hiryu zerzauste mit seiner Hand, Ken's Frisur und klopfte ihn anerkennend auf die Schulter. "Ich bin stolz auf dich.", lobte der grosse Bruder. "Ich glaube sogar, dass du eines Tages mich übertreffen wirst.", fuhr Hiryu fort, woraufhin der kleine Bruder den Kopf schüttelte. "Ich werde dich niemals übertreffen können. Nii-san ist so stark." Doch Hiryu bestand immer noch darauf. "Mit Stärke hat es nichts zu tun. Komm wir gehen zu Ichiraku. Du hast sicher schon Hunger.", schlug der ältere Bruder vor. Ken konnte nicht verneinen. Schon raste er los und liess den grossen Bruder ihn hinterher eilen. Die beiden hatten ihre Nudelsuppen schon bestellt, als Ken Hiryu plötzlich was komisches fragte. "Nii-san. Kann man eigentlich alle fünf Chakra-Naturen beherrschen?", fragte der kleine Bruder, was Hiryu ziemlich verwirrte. "Wieso willst du denn das wissen?",, fragte Hiryu, woraufhin Ken nur mit der Schulter zuckte."Na ja. Es gibt nur ein paar Möglichkeiten. Mit dem Rinnegan kannst du jedes Jutsu, sogar Kekkei Genkai's erlernen. Mit dem Sharingan kannst du zwar Jutsus kopieren, aber es ist nicht risikofrei. Wenn du zu viele Jutsus kopierst, kann es sein, dass es bei dir zellulare Schäden verursacht. Der einzige der ohne diese Schäden davongekommen ist, ist der Rokudaime Hokage. Und dann gibt es noch die simpelste Variante. Um alle Naturen ohne Nebenwirkungen zu erlernen musst du hart trainieren. Bis jetzt hatte es nur der Sandaime Hokage geschafft." Ken sah ziemlich enttäuscht aus. Er hatte gedacht, dass er mit dem Sharingan einfach so Jutsus kopieren konnte. Dabei wusste er nicht was es für Risiken auf sich hat. Hiryu sah den enttäuschten Blick des jüngeren Bruders. "Du musst nicht so traurig schauen. Das heisst nicht, dass du keine Chance hast. Dafür musst du nur ziemlich hart trainieren." "Und du glaubst ich schaffe das?", fragte Ken verunsichert. Hiryu gab ein freundliches Nicken von sich. "Schliesslich hast du es dir vorgenommen mich zu übertreffen." Der kleine Bruder nickte eifrig und ass seine Nudelsuppe weiter, während Hiryu ihn beobachtete."Ja, Nii-san. Du hast recht. Ab sofort ist das mein neues Ziel. Ich werde alle fünf Chakra-Naturen beherrschen und eines Tages dich übertreffen." Daraufhin musste Hiryu leicht grinsen. Sein kleiner Bruder hatte endlich einen Ziel gefunden. Darüber war er überaus glücklich. "Sag mal, Nii-san. Was ist dein Ziel?", fragte Ken mit vollem Munde. "Mein Ziel?", fragte Hiryu nochmal und dachte eifrig nach.*Ich werde dich mit meinem eigenen Leben beschützen. Denn du bist alles was ich noch habe.*, dachte Hiryu und schloss seine Augen. "Hallo? Nii-san?", fragte Ken ungeduldig, woraufhin der grosse Bruder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. "Ich glaube ich muss noch ein Ziel finden.", log Hiryu mit ruhiger Stimme, woraufhin Ken nur den Kopf schüttelte. "Dann musst du schnell eins finden.", neckte der jüngere und wendete sich wieder seiner Schüssel zu. (Nach wenigen Stunden) Team 7 befand sich auf dem Trainingsplatz 3 und trainierten hart. Sasuke hatte seinen Schützlingen schon von der Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen erzählt, darum trainierten sie so hart. Während Akira mit den Shuriken übte, kämpften die Jungs wieder gegeneinander. Wie immer gewann Hiryu den Kampf, was Takeshi nicht einsehen wollte. "Das ist unfair. Du benutzt immer Gen-Jutsus. Wenn du ein richtiger Mann bist, dann kämpfst du mal mit Nin und Tai-Jutsus gegen mich." Hiryu nahm die Herausforderung an. Beide machten sich wieder kampfbereit. Schliesslich stürmte Takeshi auf Hiryu zu und holte für einen Schlag aus, doch er bemerkte zu spät, dass sein Angriff geblockt wurde. Mit einem gezielten Tritt schleuderte er den Herausforderer meterweit weg. "Lass das jetzt.", sprach Hiryu genervt. "Ich muss jetzt gehen. Wir sehen uns morgen beim Training.", rief er seinen Teamkameraden zu und verschwand wieder. Kategorie:Kapitel